leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Jayce/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Pustit se se mnou do křížku je ta největší pitomost, kterou jste za celý den provedli – a to už je co říct.“ Jayce je geniální vynálezce, který celý svůj život zasvětil obraně Piltoveru a jeho snaze o neustálý pokrok. Se svým modifikovatelným kladivem v rukou vynakládá veškerou svou sílu, odvahu a nezanedbatelnou inteligenci, aby bylo jeho město v bezpečí. Všeobecně je sice považován za hrdinu, ale jen s nelibostí nese pozornost, kterou tak k sobě přitahuje. Srdce má ovšem na pravém místě a i ti, kdo mu závidí jeho vrozený talent, mu jsou vděčni za to, že chrání Město pokroku. Příběh Aktuální= Jayce je piltoverský rodák a jako takový byl vychován, aby vyznával principy, jež jsou pilíři úspěchu celého města: Pokrok. Objevování. Nechodit do Zaunu, pokud není zbytí. Díky svému přirozenému nadání a porozumění pro techniku se Jayce stal nejmladším učedníkem, kterému kdy nabídl patronát klan Gioparů, jeden z nejuznávanějších vládnoucích klanů Piltoveru. Jayce tato pocta nijak zvlášť nezaskočila. Pochopitelně ji přijal a většinu svých prvních let strávil výrobou potenciálních magitechnických zařízení a navrhováním víceúčelových modifikovatelných nástrojů pro piltoverskou dělnickou třídu: hasák, který šlo přeměnit na páčidlo, krumpáč použitelný jako lopata nebo kladivo, které by mohlo sloužit i jako demoliční paprsek, kdyby ovšem mělo dostatečně silnou baterii. V každé práci, které se Jayce chopil, své ostatní vrstevníky zcela zastiňoval. Jayce se vše učil nesmírně snadno a rychle a nedokázal pochopit, proč se ostatní tak moří nad věcmi, které byly z jeho pohledu zcela prostinké. Skoro všichni, kdo s Jaycem kdy pracovali, jej tedy považovali za arogantního náfuku, jenž odmítá brát ohledy na své kolegy, kteří s ním nedokážou držet krok. Postupem času byly meze jeho trpělivosti čím dál tenčí a on sám se přestával ohlížet na pravidla slušného chování. Jen jediný člověk se mohl měřit s Jaycovou inteligencí a zároveň byl ochotný přehlížet jeho povýšenecký přístup. Jmenoval se Viktor. Setkali se na povinném večírku ke Dni pokroku a okamžitě si padli do noty s tím, že by dali cokoliv, jen aby zde nemuseli být. Jejich spolupráce začala krátce na to. Viktor rozšiřoval Jaycovy intelektuální obzory a kriticky posuzoval mnohé jeho návrhy. Zatímco Jayce chtěl lidstvu usnadnit život pomocí variabilních technologií, Viktor se snažil vyřešit problémy, které byly lidstvu vrozené, jako například fyzický rozklad či podléhání nelogické předpojatosti. Neustále se přeli, ale jejich konflikt nikdy nepřerostl do osobní roviny – ačkoliv vyznávali odlišné přístupy, oba si uvědomovali, že mají společný cíl. A co víc, moc dobře věděli, jaké to je, když je ostatní kolegové vyloučí ze svých řad: Viktora za jeho nekonvenční přístupy a Jayce pro jeho neomalenost. Společně Jayce a Viktor vynalezli mechanizovaný konstrukční oblek pro piltoverské přístavní dělníky – zařízení dostatečně robustní, aby dokázalo zvýšit uživatelovu sílu, a zároveň lehké, aby se pracovník okamžitě neutopil, pokud by v něm přepadl přes palubu. Nakonec však mezi nimi došlo k rozkolu, když Viktor navrhl vylepšenou verzi obleku s chemotechnickým implantátem, který zvyšoval uživatelovu sílu desetinásobně a zároveň mu znemožňoval pociťovat únavu či obavy a odmítat pokyny nadřízeného. Zatímco Viktor považoval tuto funkci za skvělý způsob snížení četnosti nehod na pracovišti, pro Jayce byl takovýto zásah do svobodné vůle naprosto nepřijatelný. Nesmírně se nad projektem pohádali, a když pak Jayce varoval akademii před Viktorovým vynálezem, přišel Viktor o všechny své dřívější pocty a piltoverská vědecká komunita se před ním zcela uzavřela. Nikdo nebyl Jaycovi kdy bližší než Viktor a jejich rozchod jej zasáhl natolik, že se vrátil k práci o samotě. Stranil se ostatních víc než dříve. Byl ještě náladovější a nesnášenlivější. V průběhu Jaycových osamocených studií objevili průzkumníci klanu Gioparů v hloubi shurimské pouště jakýsi neopracovaný modrý krystal. Ačkoliv se Jayce dobrovolně přihlásil, že s ním bude experimentovat (prohlásil, že ostatní vědci klanu nejsou dost chytří, aby dospěli k jakýmkoliv výsledkům), rozhodlo se vedení klanu Gioparů svěřit tento úkol jeho lépe vychovaným kolegům a potrestat jej tak za naprostý nedostatek taktu. Po mnoha měsících bádání ovšem učenci dospěli k jednohlasnému závěru: ten krystal nemá žádnou cenu. Je to jen obyčejný kus skály bez jediné špetky energie. Zklamaní představení klanu krystal konečně svěřili Jaycovi v domnění, že ani on se svou výjimečnou inteligencí nebude schopen o něm cokoliv zjistit. Něco uvnitř krystalu ovšem Jayce volalo. Ne, bylo to něco víc – něco k němu zpívalo. Nedokázal to nijak vysvětlit, ale věděl, že ten shurimský krystal ukrývá nějaká tajemství čekající na odhalení. Strávil řadu měsíců prováděním všech možných testů, které jej jen napadly. Připevnil jej na korečkovou centrifugu. Zahřál ho na co nejvyšší teplotu a pak jej prudce zmrazil. Oťukával ho a pozoroval a teoretizoval o něm a tloukl hlavou do svého měděného pantografu. Jayce vůbec nebyl zvyklý pracovat tak tvrdě: ten zatracený krystal byl první věcí, která odolávala jeho pronikavému intelektu. Až nyní pochopil, jak se asi museli cítit jeho kolegové, když ze sebe při řešení nějakého problému vydávali maximum, ale naráželi na vlastní omezení. Bylo to frustrující. Bylo to nefér. A nejspíš to bylo mnohem, mnohem horší, když jste pracovali po boku arogantního vynálezce, který se nad vašimi snahami jen povýšeně ušklíbal. Jayce si uvědomil, že ačkoliv se k ostatním vědcům vždy choval přezíravě, žádný z nich se nikdy nevzdal. Žádný z nich nepřestal pátrat po věcech, jež byly samotnými základy Piltoveru: Pokrok. Objevování. A řekl si, že když se nevzdali oni, nevzdá se ani on. A možná se pokusí být na ně milejší. Možná. Jayce se pokusil problém uchopit ze zcela jiného úhlu. Co kdyby se nesnažil experimentovat s celým krystalem, ale místo toho provedl invazivnější testy na nějakém drobnějším úlomku? Kousek z něj odštípl a ponořil jej do kapalné slitiny. Když pak do tekutého kovu pustil proud, rozezněl se střep burácivým sytým tónem, který Jaycovi málem protrhl ušní bubínky. Z krystalu začalo vyzařovat teplo a vyšlehlo z něj jasné světlo, které jej téměř oslepilo. Bylo to nečekané. Bylo to možná nebezpečné. Ale byl to pokrok. Jayce pracoval celou noc až do rána a ani na okamžik mu nezmizel úsměv z tváře. Dalšího dne s překvapením našel na svém prahu svého starého přítele. Viktor zaregistroval mohutný energetický výboj z úlomku a přišel s prostým návrhem. Od doby, co jej piltoverská vědecká komunita zapudila, pracoval v Zaunu na jistém tajném projektu. Konečně zjistil, jak dosáhnout svého cíle – jak zničit nemoci, hlad, nenávist. Pokud se k němu Jayce přidá, společně vykonají víc, než o čem se komukoliv z Piltoveru nebo Zaunu kdy snilo: zachrání lidstvo samo před sebou. Jayce už takovéto monology od Viktora slýchával. Nikdy se mu nelíbilo, kam vedly. Viktor Jaycovi řekl, že ke své „úžasné evoluci“ potřebuje už jen jediné – zdroj energie podobný Jaycovu krystalu. Jayce odmítl a sdělil Viktorovi, že co skutečně potřebuje, je morální kompas. Viktor, který už neměl pro Jaycovu hrubost pochopení, se na něj vrhl, popadl krystal a Jayce s ním omráčil. Když Jayce po několika hodinách přišel k sobě, všiml si, že ačkoliv Viktor ukradl shurimský krystal, malého úlomku si buď nevšiml, nebo mu nestál za pozornost. Jayce věděl, že ať už měl Viktor v plánu cokoliv, k něčemu podobnému by se odhodlal, jen pokud by už byl těsně před cílem. Netušil sice, co všechno měla ona „úžasná evoluce“ obnášet, ale nejspíš nepřistupovala s citem ke svobodné vůli ostatních. Bez váhání tedy vylovil úlomek z kádinky a namontoval jej do svého mohutného modifikovatelného kladiva – demoličního vynálezu, který dávno odložil k ledu kvůli problémům s nedostatečně silným zdrojem energie. Nevěděl, kam mohl Viktor krystal odnést, ale cítil vibrace magitechnického kladiva, které jej nevedly na sever, jih, východ nebo západ, nýbrž dolů, do podzemního města Zaun. Odštěpek, jenž se snažil spojit zpět s krystalem, ze kterého byl odlomen, Jayce nakonec dovedl do skladiště ukrytého v hlubinách šrotiště. V útrobách této budovy připomínající jeskyni našel Jayce něco úděsného. Na zemi ležely tucty mrtvol. Jejich lebky někdo rozřízl, vydlabal a mozky přenesl do armády nehybných kovových vojáků, kteří byli připojeni k pulzujícímu krystalu. Tohle byl první krok Viktorovy úžasné evoluce. Jayce váhavě vykročil k Viktorovi. Nikdy spolu tak docela nesouhlasili, ale tentokrát šlo o něco naprosto odlišného. Dnes poprvé Jayce napadlo, že možná bude muset svého starého přítele zabít. Zavolal na Viktora a cukl sebou, když se armáda robotů postavila do pozoru. Jayce Viktora požádal, ať se rozhlédne kolem sebe a podívá se, co vlastně dělá. Ať už má být onou „evolucí“ cokoliv, není to ten pokrok, o jehož dosažení v mládí usilovali. A k Viktorovu překvapení se i omluvil za to, že se choval jako naprostý pitomec. Viktor si povzdechl. Odpověděl mu pouze dvěma slovy: „Zabte ho.“ Automatoni se vyškubli z drátů, jimiž byli napojeni na krystal, vrhli se k Jaycovi a ten poznal další zbrusu nový pocit: paniku. Pevně sevřel násadu kladiva a uvědomil si, že ho vlastně ještě nikdy nepoužil. Když se mu první golem ocitl na dosah, máchl co největší silou a cítil, jak mu svaly zaplavuje příval energie z úlomku; kladivo se pohybovalo takovou rychlosti, až se Jayce bál, že mu vyletí z rukou. Hlavice zasáhla automatona a ten se rozletěl v oblaku kovových úlomků. Ostatní stroje si zničení svého druha nijak nevšímaly, ani nezpomalily a dál se valily na Jayce ve snaze ho zneškodnit. Jayce provedl rychlou analýzu formace mechanické vlny, která se k němu blížila, a pokusil se vypočítat, jak zničit co nejvíc robotů co nejmenším počtem úderů. Nemělo to smysl; byli u něj dřív, než stačil jedinkrát máchnout. Jayce padl k zemi pod deštěm jejich úderů a všiml si, že Viktorovi se nezračí ve tváři triumf, nýbrž smutek. Sice Jayce přelstil a zajistil lidstvu lepší budoucnost, ale uvědomoval si, že za to bude muset zaplatit určitou cenu: nemůže nechat svého starého přítele naživu. Jayce zmizel pod mořem kmitajících kovových končetin. Tehdy poprvé v životě se Jayce rozhodl přestat přemýšlet a prostě do toho praštit. Aniž by se dál staral o svou vlastní bezpečnost, sebral poslední kousky energie a vysmekl se Viktorovým automatonům. Tryskem přeběhl k zářícímu krystalu a udeřil do něj veškerou silou svého magitechnicky posíleného kladiva a rozbil tajemný objekt na kusy. Viktor se zděšeným výkřikem sledoval, jak se střepy krystalu rozlétají do všech stran; v témže okamžiku se armáda automatonů bezvládně sesunula na podlahu a okolí zasáhla mohutná tlaková vlna. Skladiště se otřáslo v základech a Jayce jen tak tak unikl z hroutící se budovy. Viktorovo tělo se nikdy nenašlo. Po návratu do Piltoveru Jayce informoval představené svého klanu o Viktorových hanebných plánech. Zakrátko o Jaycově činu věděl každý v Piltoveru i Zaunu. Díky pohotovému zásahu v okamžiku, kdy šlo o všechno, se z něj stal milovaný hrdina (alespoň mezi lidmi, kteří se s ním nesetkali osobně) a získal i přezdívku: Obránce zítřka. Obdiv ostatních Piltoverců Jayce nijak zvlášť nezajímal, ale své přízvisko si vzal k srdci. Věděl, že se Viktor někde ukrývá a připravuje pomstu. Jednoho dne – a možná již brzy – se na Piltover požene ohromné nebezpečí. A Jayce na něj bude připraven. |-| Rychlá oprava= Každý hlupák by dokázal předpovědět, že Viktor jednoho dne udeří, aby se pomstil. Ale ten, kdo nebyl hlupák, by se mohl pokusit odhadnout den a čas tohoto chystaného protiútoku. Jayce hlupák rozhodně nebyl. Stál ve své dílně, zalitý slunečními paprsky z proskleného stropu a obklopený tucty produktů své vlastní geniality: Torna s kloubovými nástavci, díky níž měl uživatel všechny potřebné nástroje vždy po ruce. Nejúžasnější ze všech těchto vynálezů ovšem byla zbraň, kterou Jayce právě držel v rukou. Obouruční magitechnické kladivo napájené úlomkem shurimského krystalu bylo proslulé po celém Piltoveru, on si s ním přesto pohazoval, jako by to byl jakýkoliv jiný nástroj, jichž měl v dílně desítky. Od Jaycových dveří se ozvala tři ostrá zaklepání. Byli tady. Jayce na to byl připraven. Prováděl experimenty na zničených Viktorových automatonech. Odposlouchával komunikaci mechanických zařízení. Co nevidět vyrazí jeho přední dveře a pokusí se mu vyrvat magitechnické kladivo. A pak to samé zkusí s jeho lebkou. Důležité bylo ono slovo „zkusí“. Přepnul spínač na násadě kladiva. Hlavice Jaycova mistrovského díla se s energetickým zabzučením přeměnila na magitechnické dělo. Zamířil. Zapřel se nohama do země. Díval se, jak se dveře otevírají. Přitiskl ukazováček ke spoušti. A málem odstřelil hlavu sedmileté holčičce. Byla drobounká, s blonďatými vlásky, a každý, kdo by ji měl popsat, by určitě použil slovo „roztomilá“… samozřejmě každý kromě Jayce. Opřela se do dveří a nesmělými, šoupavými kroky vešla dovnitř. Culík se jí cestou k Jaycovi houpal sem a tam. Měla skloněnou hlavu, vyhýbala se jeho pohledu. Napadly ho dva důvody, proč se brání očnímu kontaktu: buď se v přítomnosti někoho tak slavného stydí, nebo pracuje pro Viktora a chystá se ho překvapit chemickou bombou. Ruměnec na její tváři ovšem poukazoval spíš na první variantu. „Rozbil se mi vojáček,“ řekla a vytáhla cínového rytíře s paží zkroucenou dozadu v nemožném úhlu. Jayce se ani nepohnul. „Běž pryč, prosím tě, nebo možná zemřeš.“ Dítě na něj vyvalilo oči. „A navíc, panenky já nespravuju. Najdi si někoho, kdo má víc času.“ Oči se jí začaly zalévat slzami. „Nemám peníze na opravu a moje má–,“ popotáhla zoufale, „máma mi ho udělala, než umřela, a–” Jayce pokrčil obočí a poprvé po dlouhé době mrknul. „Tak proč jsi ho rozbíjela, když pro tebe má takovou cenu?“ „Já nechtěla! Vzala jsem si ho na oslavy Dne pokroku a někdo do mě strčil a on mi upadl a já vím, že jsem ho měla nechat doma–” „–No, tos rozhodně měla. To od tebe byla pěkná pitomost.“ Dívka otevřela ústa, aby pokračovala, ale pak se zarazila. Jayce neviděl takovouto reakci poprvé. Téměř každý, s kým se setkal, znal příběhy o jeho legendárním kladivu a jeho skálopevném hrdinství. Očekávali někoho velkolepého. Očekávali někoho pokorného. Neočekávali, že bude takový hulvát. Skutečný Jayce pro ně nevyhnutelně musel být zklamáním. „Ty jsi nějakej divnej, ne?“ zeptala se ho. „Z pohledu většiny charakterových rysů ano, aspoň se to říká,“ odpověděl bez váhání. Dívka se zachmuřila. A pak mu strčila hračku před obličej. „Sprav ho. Prosím.“ „Stejně ho akorát znovu rozbiješ.“ „Nerozbiju!“ „Hele,“ pověděl. „Cácorko. Mám fakt dost napilno a–” Něco přeletělo nad prosklenou střechou a na okamžik přes oba dva vrhlo stín. Kdokoliv jiný by předpokládal, že to pouze nad domem přeletěl sokol. Ale Jayce nebyl dnešní. Ztichl. Křivě se usmál a odtáhl dívku ke svému ponku. „Jde o to,“ poznamenal, „že stroje jsou hrozně jednoduché.” Vzal velký tenký bronzový plech a s ostrým klepáním začal kladivem upravovat jeho rohy. „Jsou vyrobené ze samostatných součástí. Lze je kombinovat a měnit jasnými, předvídatelnými způsoby.“ Bušil do plechu stále dál a dál, až nabral podobu hladké kopule. „Lidé jsou složitější. Podléhají emocím, jsou nepředvídatelní a navíc – téměř ve všech případech – nejsou tak chytří jako já,“ prohlásil a vyvrtal do vrchu kopule hladkou díru. „To bývá obvykle problém. Ale někdy mi jejich pitomost hraje do karet.“ „Mluvíme ještě pořád o mém vojáčkovi, nebo–” „Občas jsou ve své nemohoucnosti tak nejistí – tak zoufalí ve své honbě za pomstou –, že se dopustí nějaké naprosto hloupé chyby.” Popadl nablýskanou měděnou tyč a našrouboval ji doprostřed kopule. „Někdy si lidé zapomenou chránit to nejcennější,“ řekl a ukázal bradou na jejího cínového rytíře, načež pozvedl kovový deštník, který právě vyrobil. „A někdy to znamená, že místo aby zaútočili na mou dílnu předními dveřmi, kde to lze nejvíc očekávat, pokusí se…” Zvedl zrak a dokončil větu: „...o dramatičtější vstup na scénu.“ Předal deštník holčičce, která měla co dělat, aby jej udržela. „Drž to. A nehýbej se.“ Otevřela ústa, aby něco řekla, ale vyšlo z nich je překvapené zajíknutí – v tu chvíli se totiž prosklený strop nad její hlavou rozletěl na kusy. Střepy odskakovaly od provizorního deštníku jako kapky deště a na podlahu dílny seskákal půl tucet mužů. Z krků jim trčely hadičky plné jasně zelené chemikálie, jež jim vedly do paží. Oči měli mrtvé, obličeje bez jakéhokoliv výrazu. Rozhodně to byli Viktorovi hoši: zdrogovaní rváči ze zaunského šrotiště, které Viktor napumpoval halucinogeny a hypnotiky. Chemikáliemi posílení gauneři, kteří vykonají každičké Viktorovo přání, ať už sami chtějí, nebo ne. Jayce očekával automatony, ale ty by Viktor nejspíš nedokázal přepravit Piltoverem bez povšimnutí. Tito chemicky podrobení otroci ovšem nebyli o nic nebezpečnější. Otočili se k Jaycovi a holčičce. Jenže než se k nim dostali, Jaycovo magitechnické dělo explodovalo nabitou energií. Z jeho jádra vystřelil magitechnický blesk a vybuchl uprostřed skupiny. Chem-otroci se rozletěli do stran a prudce narazili do čistě nabílených zdí dílny. „Prvek překvapení ti moc nevyšel, co, Vikto–” Mezi bezvědomé chem-otroky náhle seskočil jakýsi obří stroj. Jayce si pomyslel, že vypadá jako kříženec mezi minotaurem a hodně rozzlobenou budovou. „Pozor!“ vykvíkla dívka. Jayce obrátil oči v sloup. „Já dávám pozor. Přestaň panikařit. Mám všech pod ko–ou!“ Úder kovové bestie do hrudi jej nečekaně přerušil. Byla to taková rána, až Jayce odletěl o kus zpět. Dopadl do vozíku a v zádech mu při tom nárazu křuplo. S bručením se postavil na nohy, zvíře už na něj opět nabíhalo. „To bylo naposledy, co ses mě dotkl,“ prohlásil Jayce. Vší silou máchl svou magitechnickou zbraní, která se uprostřed pohybu změnila zpět na kladivo. Minotaur sklonil hlavu, aby Jayce opět nabral, a oblouk zbraně zcela ignoroval. To byla chyba. Kladivo se zvučným křupnutím našlo svůj cíl. Minotaur s hlavou zaraženou do kovového krku se svalil na podlahu. Z jeho mršiny se syčením unikal obláček páry. Jayce se znovu napřáhl a byl připraven zasadit další ránu. Bedlivě sledoval prosklený strop. Uplynulo několik minut. Poté s uspokojením dospěl k názoru, že už je po všem. Chtěl přejít k pracovnímu stolu, ale při prvním pohybu se zlomil bolestí a chytil se za břicho. Holčička k němu přiskočila. „Pořád to bolí, kam tě nabral, že jo?“ „To snad dá rozum.“ „Tak jsi mu to neměl dovolit,“ prohlásila. „To od tebe byla pěkná pitomost.“ Jayce pozvedl obočí. Dívce se rozšířily oči úlekem, že si dovolila přece jen příliš. Jemu se však tvář zvolna poskládala do pobaveného úsměvu. „Jak že se jmenuješ?“ „Amarantýna.“ Jayce si sedl za ponk a popadl šroubovák. „Dej mi tu hračku, Amarantýno,“ řekl. Rozzářila se. „Takže ji dokážeš spravit?” Jayce se na ni ušklíbl. „Já dokážu spravit všechno.“ |-| Druhý= |-| První= Ozbrojen vtipem, šarmem a jeho příznačným kladivem žije Jayce, aby chránil svůj rodný Piltover. Vystoupil na výslunní jakožto vynálezce, takový, jehož magnetická osobnost a inovativní výtvory rozzářili život všem lidem národa. Nicméně, jeho technologické objevy také přilákali pozornost nepřátel Piltoveru. Viktor, stroji posílený vědec ze Zaunu, naplánoval na Jaycovu laboratoř smrtící nájezd. Téměř nezdržen nuznou ochranou laboratoře ukradl plány pro konvertor mystické síly. Jayce si byl jistý, že Viktor použije jeho technologii k vytvoření devastujících zbraní. Nabádal Piltoverskou vládu k rychlé odpovědi, lidé ve funkci však nebyli ochotni podpořit akt agrese. Rozhodl se tedy vzít záležitost do svých vlastních rukou, uvědomujíc si, že pokud nezasáhne nyní, nebude Piltover nikdy v bezpečí. Jayce se vrátil do své laboratoře a započal přípravy pro svůj jednočlenný útok. Po intenzivní periodě zkoumání, zdokonalování a přímém testování se opět vynořil. Vytvořil mocnou výzbroj, včetně jeho korunního úspěchu - všestranného proměnlivého Mercury Hammer. Vyzbrojen a připraven, Jayce zahájil svůj útok, lehce drtíc Viktorovy přisluhovače, kteří se řítili proti němu, aby ho zastavili. Jayce se probojoval až do srdce laboratoře a utkal se s Viktorem, kterého donutil utéct. Potom, co zničil prototyp Viktorovi zbraně, se Jayce vrátil do Piltoveru, kde byl oslavován jako hrdina. Oddával se obdivu, věděl však, že jeho akce vyprovokovali nepřátele tohoto státu. Nyní, věrný obraně svých lidí, je Jayce největší nadějí pro světlou budoucnost Piltoveru. Citáty ;Při výběru Jayce= ;Při útoku ;Při pohybu ;Vtip Jayce prepares to fire his cannon, but shoots out confetti instead. ;Výsměch Jayce heroically leaps into the air and lands with force. ;Smích ;Když vystřelí přes ;Když jednotka zemře na posílený ;Při použití ;Při použití |-| Full Metal= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Jayce prepares to fire his cannon, but shoots out confetti instead. * * ;Taunt Jayce heroically leaps into the air and lands with force. * * ;Laugh * * * * ;When firing through * * * * * ;When units die from an enhanced * * * ;When casting * ;When casting * * * de:Jayce/Background en:Jayce/Background fr:Jayce/Historique pl:Jayce/historia ru:Jayce/Background sk:Jayce/Background Kategorie:Příběh